The Blonde Executioner
by Zheeno
Summary: Revenge.. the one thing Naruto cares about, as he sets out as ninja of Konohagakure upon the age of 7 he was a Genin, at the age of 10 he was a Chunin, the age of 12 he was a Jounin, and at 13 he was a Half-Time Hunter-Nin. (Semi-Dark Naruto to the people he dislikes, ex. villagers.) Some swearing within chapters.
1. Prologue

Hi there, my name is Zheeno, this is my first Fanfiction, so I hope I can get used to this and join the community.

* * *

Disclaimer: In no way, I own Naruto, or other details that I may use from different animes in the future. ~Thanks

"Hello" : Human Speech.  
_'Hello'_ : Human thoughts.  
**"Hello"** : Demon/Summon.  
_**'Hello'** _: Demon/Summon thoughts.  
**_"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ **: Jutsu.

* * *

**Prologue: The Blonde Executioner, "Weasel"**

* * *

The moon has just risen upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. It was a day that would mark the history upon the Village, and the shinobi world.

"Arghh!" screams an Uchiha clan member, as a Katana pierces his heart. _'Sorry.. Otou-san'_ thinks Itachi, as he kills the last Uchiha clan member other than him, his brother, and 'Madara'. _'Hmm.. thinking of Madara.. he should be taking out the Sharigans of the corpses..'_ thinks Itachi whipping the blood off his mask, and sword with a very bloody cloth he took out of his pocket.

Sensing multiple Jounin Chakra signatures coming in fast, Itachi turns around and jumps out the window, as a large Fireball hits his former house, instantly causing a massive explosion of fire. "The hell.. nobody shouldn't be in the Uchiha district right now, other than the Uchiha, Madara, and me.." mutters Itachi in confusion, '  


"Hm.. I haven't seen that mask before in all my time in ANBU.. Who are you?!" yells Itachi at the ANBU. "..." silently responds the ANBU as he gets ready to perform another Earth-Dragon, before getting stabbed from behind by Itachi. "You should of answered, you would've lived longer.." whispers Itachi in the ANBU's ear. "Fuck you.." finally responds the ANBU, as he makes a hand-seal, "KATSU!". A large explosions engulfs them both, until Itachi jumps out of the giant cloud of smoke, panting with blood rolling down his head, and coming from his mouth. As he sees a ton more ANBU appear, then he recognizes them as 'ROOT-ANBU' or 'Ne' created by Danzo Shimura.

**_'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(2)'_** yells out a bloody Itachi as he blows out a enormous fireball on a body of a ROOT-ANBU on the streets of the Uchiha District. "Damn.. at this rate I'll run out of chakra." mutters Itachi under his breath. 'Now how the hell will I get out of this one..' thinks Itachi as he watches 30 more ROOT-ANBU swarm into the streets and 20 more on the buildings around him.

_'Guess I have to hold them off until Madara(2) is done with the rest of the clan.'_ quickly thinks Itachi, as he gets ready for a Jutsu. '_**Katon: Karyūdan(3)'**_ screams out Itachi, blowing a flame-breath looking Jutsu on the surrounding buildings. _**'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!(4)'**_ silently whispers as he create several clones of himself as they jump off in different directions.

As the real Itachi heads off to the direction of slums of Konoha, he begins to think, '_Damn, it the hell is Madara?! He should've been done by now.'_

* * *

**Same Time In Another Location: Slums of Konoha**

* * *

_'Hmm..'_ thinks a little 6 year old blonde whiskered kid, as he watches his instant ramen slowly cook in his microwave. _'Wonder what Jiji(5) does at night, I guess Hokage's always watch their village, but do they get sleep..?'_ he thinks. A loud strong ***BOOM*** shatters his windows, as a person in black jumps threw his now shattered window. "Ahh!" screams Naruto as he gets pushed down by a man in black.

"Shh.. don't say anything.." says the man in black, "Who're you?!" whispers Naruto, trying to be as quiet as he can. "Just.. call me Weasel for now, I will inform you later, but I just need you to release a bit of Chakra.." mutters 'Weasel'. "Why would you need me to release some Chakra?" asks Naruto, "It will cover my Chakra signature, and they will lose track of me." responds 'Weasel'.

"Ok.." says Naruto, _'Maybe if I can do this, Jiji will make me Hokage!'_ he thinks in excitement. _'Alright.. how did Jiji say to do this.. focus your Chakra to one point.. then release!'_ he says in his head, at the same time doing the deed. _'Such.. Chakra, for a 6 year old..'_ thinks 'Weasel' as he watches Naruto release the Chakra of a Chunin, making the ROOT-ANBU tracking Itachi only sense the Chakra of a regular Chunin. "Spread out around Konoha, I've lost his trail, but he would've have gotten to far!" yells the supposed tracker of the group of Root.

Itachi waits for all of them to leave a 15 mile radius, as he gets up. "Thanks there.. I guess I have some explai- Arrgh! screams Itachi as a man with long black hair and a swirly mask shoves his arm threw Itachi. "WEASEL!" screams Naruto as he watches 'Weasel' fall to the ground. "You've out-lived your usefulness Itachi-kun, now that the Uchiha clan has fallen, including your younger brother..." says the man in the mask. "Wh..what? You killed Sasuke.. you bastard!" screams Itachi as he tries to stand up, but failing to do so.

"Who're you..!" screams Naruto at the masked man, "Oh.. seems we have an on-looker, pity." mutters the man in the mask as he grabs his Ninjato and slashes Naruto in the face, most likely in the eyes. "Aggh!"screams Naruto, feeling a ton of pain as his vision is cut off, then he passes out. 'Naruto..' thinks Itachi in regret as he was the one who got Naruto involved. "Madara.. why? You said you would need the Biju.." says Itachi in a low tone of voice, "Yes.. he is the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, I know that, but I have a feeling he will live." responds 'Madara'.

"But, with your wounds, you should save your breath, as you will live longer before the Uchiha clan is fully "extinct" laughs 'Madara', as he disappears in a swirly vortex. "Damn it.. damn it.." whispers Itachi, pounding his fists on the floor. He then looks at Naruto, still unconscious, mostly staring at the blonds now slashes eyes, an idea comes upon his head. "Haa.. I guess I can at-least pay him back.." says Itachi, slowly inching to Naruto.  
As he is right beside Naruto, he pulls out Naruto's eyes, _'Sorry about this..' _thinks Itachi as he does the deed, replacing Naruto's eyes with his own. "Heh.. the Uchiha shall live upon you Naruto.." whispers Itachi, before losing conscious forever...

**"Kit.. wake up.. wake up... WAKE THE HELL** **UP!" **yells a loud voice in Naruto's head, instantly waking him up from his unconsciousness. "Huh.. what happened to me?" asks Naruto, expecting an answer. **"Kit, look down.." **says a voice in Naruto's head. "Hey?! Who's there? Is that you 'Weasel'?" yells out Naruto. **"Weasel? You brat, better not be referring to me.."** says the same voice in his head. **"But.. if you mean that _Uchiha _you helped out earlier.. I suggest you look down."** once again says the voice.

"Wh..what.. the fuck!" screams Naruto, seeing Itachi's dead body, as he takes the mask of 'Weasel' showing the face of.. Sasuke?! As his eyes instantly morph into a Uzumaki-Swirl Mangekyō Sharingan, then going back to normal black eyes. **'Interesting..'** thinks Kyubi, as he watches his jailers new powers instantly appear for a second. "What.. happened!" yells out Naruto, until he sees something on the ground.. an eye, most specifically **his **eyes were on the ground. "Is.. that my eyes..?!" screams Naruto, as he passes out do to to much stress.

* * *

**End of Prologue! : Author Notes Time!**

* * *

**References:**

1) Earth-Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu

2) Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu

3) Fire-Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu

4) Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

5) Naruto is currently young, as still calls the Hokage, "Jiji"

Heh, I guess you didn't except me to kill off Itachi & Sasuke?

But meh, I'll fill in the gaps regarding it within the future, and I may add some OC or not.

But in the future, Naruto will be a bit, cold as Sasuke was his 'closest' friend, and another certain incident which will be revealed later..  
But yeah, this is my first Fanfic, make sure to Read and Review! (Sorry if Prologue is short.)

Thanks,  
-Zheeno


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there, thanks for the reviews Np8Nico & Guest, and thanks for the 5 Favs and 4 Reviews!

If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll make a reply chapter soon.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Zheeno doesn't own Naruto, or any other Anime's I may use in the future. ~Thanks**

"Hello": Human Speech  
_'Hello'_: Human Thoughts  
**"Hello"**: Demon/Summon Speech  
_**'Hello'**_:Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_**"Kage Bunshin no**_** Jutsu!"** : Jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blonde Executioner, "Fox"**

* * *

The sun has just risen upon Konohagakure, a nice peaceful morning, the birds chirping, the kids running on the street. And now let's check on our favorite blonde resident.. "Wake up.. wake up.. WAKE THE **HELL ****UP!**" yells a medium Red-Haired girl, with average height of a 14 year old, slim yet toned body, and slightly tanned with red eyes, as she jumps upon a small bundle in a bed. "Fuuuck you.." mutters a messy haired Blonde as he rolls of bed, taking the girl with him onto the floor.

"Great! You're up, now make me breakfast, slave!" screams the Red-Haired girl, jumping up and down. Wait, who is the Red-Haired girl you might ask? Let's begin back 8 years ago, when _that _incident had occurred.

_**"Flashback no Jutsu: 8 Years Ago"**_

Drip.. drop.. drip... drop.. drip.. drop.. **"Hey Kit.. you there..?" **asks a Giant Red Fox poking a small 6 year old boy who is laying in the wet waters of a sewer. "Huwwah?" whispers Naruto, as he begins to stand up in the water, with it reaching up to his knees. "HOLY SHIT! A GIANT FOX!" yells Naruto, scrambling to get up as he had looked up seeing the fox.

**"Language, kit." **says the large Red Fox, **"And I am not _just_ a 'Giant Fox' I am _Thee_ 'Giant Fox',** kit."grumps the Fox. This causing Naruto to stop and think, _'Huh.. Giant Fox.. Giant Fox.. where have I heard of any types of Giant Foxes..'_ he thinks. "Nope, I don't know any Giant Foxes." says Naruto. **_'This kid..'_** thinks the Fox. **"I am the Almighty, Female, Single, and Foxy, the Great.. Kyubi!"** yells the now announced Kyubi.

_'Kyubi.. Kyubi.. Kyubi.. huh, sounds familiar, but where have I heard that before?'_ thinks Naruto, "Wait, you're a Fox.. with 9 Tai-" **"9 Fluffy Tails."** interrupts the Kyubi. "Yeah, yeah... are you the Nine Tailed Fox?" finishes Naruto. **"Duh, seriously.. if it wasn't for you being my host, and a little blonde kid, I would've killed you for your stupidity, kit."** mutters Kyubi, obviously not in a good mood anymore. "Wait.. where am I?" asks Naruto, finally getting aware of his surroundings, **"This.. this is your mind.."** responds Kyubi. "But why is it a sewer? Isn't minds like, a brain or something, 'cause I don't think a sewer should fit in a person head.." questions Naruto.

_**'Calm down Kyubi.. he's just a little kid.. he get smarter after a** **while..' **_thinks the Kyubi, trying to convince herself not to kill the brat right in the spot. "So, if this is my mind, why am I here? Wait.. why are you here?!" yells Naruto. **"Kit, what day were you born?"** responds Kyubi, "October 10th.", **"And what happened on that day?"**, "The Kyubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage after it has attacked the vil- wait, the Yondaime killed you!". **"Incorrect, he sealed me, into you on that day."** answers the Kyubi, shocking Naruto. "Wait.. what...? Why would he do that.. and why me?" sputters out Naruto, in confusion.

Kyubi notices that, and decides to put it in easier terms for Naruto. **"The Yondaime was a _noble _man who couldn't seal me within any other child, so he chose you, his**** son.."**responds Kyubi, spitting out the word noble as if it was poison. "What! The Yondaime was my dad?!" screams Naruto, once again getting shocked from this information. **"I swear, you blondes are all stupid, I mean you guys have a fucking mountain with their faces in it, also with textbooks that have pictures of the Yondaime, yet you can't compare you and him?!"** roars the Kyubi**. "You're just a younger version of him, with a rounder face, no whiskers and shorter hair."** mutters Kyubi.

"H-how did you know what he looked like when he was younger..?" mutters Naruto. **"Because I was previously sealed into your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."** says the Red Fox. **"Until, a _man_ in a mask came in and released me when you were born.. in-fact, it was the same _man_ who killed that Uchiha earlier."**

Naruto then remembers what just happened, "Weasel.. he was killed.. and Sasuke? Wait! I-i saw my eyes on the floor earlier.. how can I see?" yells out Naruto, once again in confusion. **"Foolish boy, if you've payed attention and not pass out, you would've noticed that the Uchiha had replaced your eyes with _his _eyes, the Sharingan, in-fact it is the Mangekyō Sharingan.. the same eyes _he_ possessed." **spats out the Fox.

**"But anyway.. currently you're being carried to the Hospital by and your Hokage, so we have to make this tad short.. so.. I brought you here in the first place to make a deal with you." **says the Kyubi. _'Jiji is bringing me to the Hospital right_ _now..?' _thinks Naruto. **"Yes.. he is, and don't ask how I can read you mind, as we are sharing the same body.." **mutters Kyubi. "Ok.. but what is the deal you wanted to make with me?" asks Naruto. **"I've been alive on this Earth for thousands of years, so I wish to train you with your sharingan.."** saysthe Kyubi.

"Deal!" yells Naruto, thinking that since the Kyubi is old, it would have strong to train him. **"Wait.. you're not even going to ask why?"** mutters Kyubi in confusion. "Oh, I thought you were going to train me just to make me strong..?" asks Naruto. **"No. I will train you only if.."**

_**"Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!"**_

_'Why did I partly release her again..'_ thinks Naruto as he is cooking breakfast for his Red-Haired friend. "Hey, do you want you eggs to be fluffy or flat, Kimiko(1)?" asks Naruto. "Huh.. fluffy for today!" yells the bouncing girl, named Kimiko. "Soo, watcha' going to do today?" asks the girl, "Going to ask Jiji if I can apply for Hunter-Nin, which will allow me to get out of the village in peace, as long if I bring a bounty once and a while." responds Naruto.

"Ah alright.. so how is your Mangekyō training going?" asks Kimiko. "Quite good, training in my mind doesn't even use chakra, or damage my eyes while training with the Mangekyō." says Naruto as he finishes up the eggs. "Well, here's your eggs, I will be heading off to Jiji's Office." says Naruto, "Alrighty! Have fun~" yells Kimiko.

* * *

_'I wonder if I have to take another exam to become a Hunter-Nin..'_ thinks Naruto, as he walks down a road on the way to the Hokage-Tower. "Yo Naruto." says a man with silver gravity defying hair. "Sup Kakashi-sempai, no missions for you today?" asks Naruto. "Nah, Hokage-sama wants me to try and at-least take upon another Genin team." responds Kakashi. "But, didn't you fail a ton of Genin teams already in the past?" questions Naruto. "Yup, but Hokage-sama said he has a feeling about this team." says Kakashi.

"Anyway, where you going?" asks Kakashi. "Heading over to see Jiji, about hopefully being recruited into the Hunter-Nin division." says Naruto, in a hopeful tone of voice. "Hah, you got a pretty good chance of being one, with your mission record and how fast you've moved up in the ranks." mutters Kakashi. "You jealous? I'm the third best prodigy in the village, with you second, and Itachi first.. But my mission records are the best in the village, in 124 S-Ranks, 147 A-Ranks, 273 B-Ranks, 53 C-Ranks, and 15 D-Ranks." boasts Naruto in achievement.

_'Brat..'_ thinks Kakashi, "So you never told me, how come you got only a small amounts of C and D-Rank missions from Hokage-sama?" asks Kakashi in wonder. "Well.. it's easy, I just told him the secret to beating paper-work." says Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Ah.. so that's why I've seen Hokage-sama so happy these days.." responds Kakashi.

As they reach the Hokage-Tower, "Well see ya Kakashi-sempai, good luck with your _temporary _Genin team." laughs Naruto. "Alright, good luck with trying to get drafted into the Hunter-Nin divison." says Kakashi as he begins to walk away.

* * *

"No." says the Hiruzen Sarutobi. "But.. why?" asks Naruto. "You're to young to be drafted into Hunter-Nin, and either way, you yourself have one of the largest bounties in the Elemental Countries." responds the Hokage. "I'll be able to protect myself.. have you seen my mission record?" asks Naruto. "Yes, yes.. I've heard it all the times you've boasted about it before.. Mr. _Executioner_ says Hiruzen with a teasing tone of voice.

"I'll do anything to become a Hunter-Nin! Anything!" says Naruto. "Anything?" asks the Hokage in a questioning voice. "Very well, if you find out the dirtiest mission in Konoha ever performed, and tell me, you shall be drafted into the Hunter-Nin divison." finishes the Hokage. "The dirtiest secret in Konoha.. huh? You got yourself a deal Jiji.." replies Naruto with a smirk, as he walks out the door.

As Naruto closes the door behind him, Hiruzen puts up his feet on the desk, and creates a Kage Bunshin to do his paperwork as he pulls out a golden book named 'Icha-Icha Paradise: Island Addition'. "Oh Misaka.. naughty, naughty.." giggles Hiruzen with a large blush on his face.

* * *

Now, back to Naruto, who is currently retrieving his Hunter-Nin Mask and uniform. "Thanks." says Naruto as he walks out of the Hunter-Nin Headquarters, now using the _**Shunshin no** **Jutsu**_ back home. "I'm back~" yells Naruto. "Hellooo, Narutooo-kun!" screams Kimiko jumping onto Naruto, pushing him against the door, slamming his head onto it. "Gah!" says Naruto in pain, as he gets up pushing Kimiko off him and rubbing his head.

"Soo, didja become a Hunter-Nin? Didja, didja?!" yells Kimiko in excitement jumping up and down. "Yup!" says Naruto with a smile. "I'll cook dinner tonight also, just going to meditate and talk with Sensei first." says the Blonde. "Okaaay!" says Kimiko, as Naruto begins to sit down and meditate.

**_*In Naruto's mind*_**

"Hum.. where is he." says Naruto, walking around his mind, which has greatly changed from before from a sewer into a castle. As he reaches the throne room, he hears someone say "Hello Naruto-san." behind him. "Why hello _Itachi-sensei._" says Naruto, as Itachi walks out of the darkness.._  
_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! : Author Notes Time!**

* * *

Yup, told you I would think of something as Itachi died, and there will be something for Sasuke later.

**Reference(s):**

1) I know the Kyubi's real name is Kurama, but I changed it so since the Kyubi is female in my story, she's now called Kimiko.

Also, each chapter will be around 2-3k words, depending on what it is about, I will also incorporate a few filler arcs, the most popular ones.  
And feel free to point out any grammar mistakes of mine, or any other problems I've made within the story, also flaming comments will be ignored if they're to much 'insults' in it, but if you have questions like, "Why the fuck did you make Kyubi a girl?! You retard!" I will answer that, but just regular insults to the story will be ignored.

Read and Review!

Thanks,  
-Zheeno


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the newest chapter.

Also, when I produce and post chapters, there won't be any 'Time-from-Time' post.

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Zheeno doesn't own Naruto, if Zheeno did, Naruto would've released the Kyubi and destroyed Konohagakure." -Tobi**

"Hello": Human Speech  
_'Hello'_: Human Thoughts  
**"Hello"**: Demon/Summon Speech  
_**'Hello'**_:Demon/Summon Thoughts  
_**"Kage Bunshin no**** Jutsu!"**_ : Jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blonde Executioner, "Uchiha"**

* * *

"Why hello _Itachi-sensei." _says Naruto, as Itachi walks out of the darkness.. "You really need to light up this place.." says Itachi, with a monotone voice. "Do you know how hard it is to walk around here..?" as Itachi says this, Naruto looks around the walls, and as his eyes pass an empty torch, it lights up with black flames. As Itachi sees what Naruto does, he chuckles, "Still the show-off, eh?" he says._  
_

When Itachi says that, Naruto stops lighting up the torches, the already existing light from the ones lit up shows that his eyes were in a Mangekyō Sharingan form, the same as Itachi's. "Feels like I'm staring into a mirror whenever I look at you.. Naruto." mutters Itachi. "Bah, if I had longer hair, dyed it black, and had lines under my eyes, then I guess I would look like you Itachi-sensei." responds Naruto. "Hmm, you should try that.. it would look better then your current look." chuckles Itachi, as he looks at Naruto, who is wearing black ANBU gear, only with a black vest on top. "But yours isn't that better, it was just a regular Uchiha clan jacket with an ANBU chest piece on it." says Naruto.

Ignoring Naruto, Itachi decides to start walking somewhere. "Naruto.. you're now the only person living in the world with 2 Mangekyō Sharingan, so you better use them wisely." mutters Itachi as he continues walking.

"I know, I know.." says Naruto. "No, you don't Naruto, we've been through this before, your power gives you great risks, and I shall fix those risks." says the Uchiha. Naruto turns around to ask what Itachi means, but as he turns around, Itachi is gone. "I hate when he does that.." mutters Naruto in an annoyed tone, as he runs to the nearest and only Chakra signature in the upper castle.

_**Castle Training Grounds**_

Naruto arrives to the training grounds, as he sees Itachi in full ANBU armor, a Ninjato on his back, and a Weasel ANBU mask. "So, it comes to this eh?" says Naruto, finally understanding. "Yes, if I win this fight, I become Uzumaki Naruto. But if you win, I will sacrifice this conscious and implant my remaining Uchiha blood into you." explains the former ANBU. _'Alright.. Itachi-sensei specializes in Genjutsu, though my Mangekyō Sharingan can counter most of them, including Tsukuyomi, I must be careful with his Ninjutsu.' _thinks Naruto.

"Alright.. when d- Woah!" yells Naruto as he dodges a slice from Naruto. "A shinobi never waits for their enemy, remember that!" yells Itachi.

Itachi prepares the hand-seals for _**"Katon:**__** Endan(1)"** _says Itachi, shooting a huge flame bullet at Naruto. "_**Suiton:**** Suijinheki(2)"**_ yells Naruto, creating a huge wall of water, blocking the flame bullet. _**"Kirigakure no**** Jutsu(3)"** _whispers Naruto, using the steam from the 2 attacks to create it into mist. "Let's see you beat this.. **_Iaidō(4)!__"_ **mutters Naruto, performing a smooth quick slice with a Futon powered kunai, slicing Itachi in half. A soft ***Poof*** is heard as Naruto looks back to see the 'body' of Itachi, replaced by a sliced Ninjato.

_'Now!' _thinks Itachi, as he throws several shurikens from above Naruto. _**"**__**Katon: Hōsenka** **T******__sumabeni_(5)" whispers Itachi, spitting multiple balls of fire onto the shuriken. "Shit." says Naruto, getting hit by 4 shurikens on his left arm and leg. _'Fuck.. my movements will be slowed down.. now I can't use **I**__****__aidō __due to the fact I must use fast movements..' _thinks Naruto, as he puts out the flame on his pants._****__  
_

As Itachi lands back on the ground, he performs "_**Kuchiyose no**** Jutsu(6)"**_ summoning a flock of crows. _**"Kage Bunshin no**** Jutsu(7)"**_ mutters Itachi, creating 4 clones and transforming them as crows, sending them at Naruto.

_'16 crows incoming.. due west.' _thinks Naruto as he performs the "_**Suiton:**_ _**Mizurappa(8)"**_ quickly creating a large wave of water, hitting half of the crows, and dispelling them, as the rest surround Naruto, _'Fuck.. he's trying to cover my line of sight, I ca-'_ thinks Naruto before Itachi yells out _**"Bunshin ****Daibakuha(9)"**_ somewhere in the mist. _'Crap! Where's the clones? Unle-..'_ thinks Naruto, to late as he gets engulfed within an explosion.

"Bastard..." mutters Naruto, walking out of the smoke with a large orange skeleton covering him. _**"Susanoo.."**_ whispers Naruto as his Mangekyō Sharingan is currently active. As Itachi senses the large amount of Chakra coming from Naruto, he thinks _'Susanoo, huh? Let's see who's is stronger..'_ thinks Itachi, as he activates his own Mangekyō Sharingan, creating his own red skeleton surrounding him. **_"Yasaka no__ Magatama"_** screams Naruto, as the mist disappears, a large wring of flaming tomoes can be seen being thrown at Itachi.

As Itachi sees the ring, the Uchiha yells out "Is this the best you've got?! After all that training!" as Naruto hears that, he smirks as red-chakra starts to cover his Susanoo, before the Susanoo starts to grow, with a burned red skin starts to appear on the bones of Susanoo. **"No.. this is the best I've got upon those years..!"** yells Naruto in a dark deep voice, before his Susanoo firing a miniature **_"Bijuu Dama"_** from the head of the Susanoo.

* * *

_**At the same time, Konohagakure: ROOT-Base: "Ghost"**  
_

* * *

"Danzo-san.." whispers a boy sitting on a bed around the age of 14, "When will I be able to leave this place? I'm _greatful_ but you have nothing left to teach me." says the boy. "All in due time, patience is virtue, something that you've yet the understand and learn. But to answer your questions properly, once the end of the Academy is done, you're to join and do the final exam and pass. Then you will be sent to a Genin team created by _Hiruzen._" says Danzo, spitting out the current Hokage's name like it's venom.

The boy begins to get off the bed, showing multiple bandages upon his body, most likely from amounts of training. As he gets up and walks around he notices something. "When will I meet Uzumaki Naruto once again..?" says the boy, "Ah.. he is personally working for Hiruzen, so I have no access to files on him that I can get to." replies Danzo, as he walks back to the door of the room.

"After all.. he was the one who killed your family, so Hiruzen must of sent all of the boys files into the Hokage's vault." says the 1 eyed man. "Yes, that does make sense." mutters the boy.

As Danzo steps out the door, and closes it half way, "So, what is your plan to kill him.. _Sasuke-kun?_" he says smirking.

* * *

_**Back to Naruto's Mindscape: Castle Training Grounds**_

* * *

A dozen panting, cut up Naruto's can be seen over a defeated and bloody Itachi. "Sorry Itachi-sensei.. seems I've won this time." says Naruto. "Ha-aah.. what was that move there Naruto-kun..?" mutters Itachi as blood comes out of the side of his mouth.

_**"Flashback no**** Jutsu!"**_

**"No.. this is the best I've gotten upon those years..!"** yells Naruto in a dark deep voice, before his Susanoo firing a miniature **_"Bijuu Dama"_** from the head of the Susanoo. _'That.. looks troubling, I have to use the Totsuka no Tsurugi now..' _quickly thinks Itachi, before his Susanoo activates to it's full form holding a sake bottle that soon spits out a blade of fire. _'Now!_' thinks Itachi, as his Susanoo slices the Bijuu Dama, and slowly seals it within the sake bottle.

_**"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya**_**_ Zeroshiki(10)"_** mutters Naruto under his breath, as a black rod made out of a "_**Bijuu Dama"**_ forms within his Susanoo's hand, before setting it with black flames with a Amaterasu, before his Susanoo throws it right at Itachi. _'Alright.. finished sea-' _thinks Itachi before being engulfed within a large explosion of black explosion of flames. As the explosion occurs, Naruto de-activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, panting in exhaustion from using that move.

As the explosion dies off, the injured bloody body of Itachi was the only thing left on the ground, then Naruto prepares 12 Shadow Clones and sends them to surround the now semi-unconscious Itachi.

**_"Flashback no Jutsu:_ Kai!"**

As Naruto stands above Itachi, he answers his question, "That.. was my most powerful jutsu.. even greater than the miniature _**"Bijuu** **Dama"**_that I've created." says the panting Naruto. "So.. I've been beat you now Itachi-sensei, what happens now..?" asks the Blonde. Itachi performs some hand-seals, and says "I-i.. shall insert this back up soul of myself and put it into your blood st-stream.." says the once again dying Itachi. As Naruto hears this, tears fall down his face as the person who trained him, taught him, fathered him, was once again dying due to him.

"T-thank you.. Nii-san.." mutters Naruto, as Itachi finishes the last of his hand-seals. _'Hopefully.. you can change this world Naruto-kun, for I could not.' _were the last thoughts of Itachi Uchiha, as he just finished the last hand-seal, and being engulfed in a great ball of white light..

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

* * *

A teary eyed Kimiko watches as tears fall down Naruto's face as he is meditating, "I see.. it's over, guessing by the Chakra, Naruto-kun won..." mutters Kimiko. _'Thank you.. Itachi-san, for helping Naruto-kun grow up, you were the closest person to a father to him..' _thinks Kimiko as Naruto's body falls over from his meditating sitting. As Kimiko sees this, she sighs, "Once again.. I gotta' carry your stupid ass back the bed.. bed I guess this will be a free be today." she smiles.

She then brings Naruto to his bed, gently lying him down before lying down right beside him also.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2: Author Notes Time!**_

* * *

Yo! 15 Favorites and 15 Follows, thank you all! :)  
Also, I will normally post about 1-2 Chapters a week, as I am currently graduating from High-School the day after this Chapter is posted, I might not have some time to write some chapters so it may be delayed.

**Reference(s):**

1) Fire-Style: Fire Bullet

2) Water-Style: Water Wall

3) Hidden Mist Jutsu

4) Iaidō = A Kenjutsu attack that relies on speed, slices quick, and smooth.

5) Fire Style: Art of the Phoenix Flower

6) Summoning Jutsu

7) Shadow Clone Jutsu

8) Water-Style: Water Wave

9) Great Clone Explosion

10) Scorch Style: Nimbus Gale Jet-Black Arrow Formation: Zero

Those are most of the references in the story, feel free to leave a review to comment on my story, if you see any mistakes in previous/current chapters, feel free to send me a PM or a review and I'll check it as soon as I can!

R & R!

Thanks,  
-Zheeno


End file.
